pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Abomasnow
Vs. Abomasnow is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/12/2018. Story Ian and Candice are standing across from each other on an ice battlefield, with the referee in the referee’s box. Crystal, Piplup, Conway, Dawn, Zoey, Jeremiah and some of the other students from the Pokémon Academy sit in the bleachers to watch. Piplup pouts in Crystal’s arms. Piplup: Lup. Crystal: It’s alright, Piplup. Ian just knows which team he wants to use against Candice, that’s all. Piplup: Lup. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Candice: Alright! Let’s heat things up! Glaceon, show them your kiah! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Glaceon. Glaceon: Glace! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. It protects itself by freezing its fur into sharp needles. It can drop its body temperature below –75 degrees Fahrenheit. Conway: Incredible! Did you evolve it from the Ice Rock?! Candice: Yep! It took a few months, but I finally managed to stumble across it! Ian: Vespiquen! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vesip. Zoey: He’s choosing a Flying type to battle against Miss Senior? She’ll crush him with that! Crystal: No she won’t! I’m sure that Ian’s got a plan all laid out! Candice: Full kiah Glaceon! Use Blizzard! Ian: Parry it with Gust! Glaceon breathes a Blizzard, which encompasses the whole field. Vespiquen flutters her wings, letting out a Gust that partially blocks the Blizzard. Vespiquen is knocked back, as Glaceon appears out of the Blizzard and in Vespiquen’s face. Candice: Ice Fang! Ian: Defend Order! Vespiquen releases energy grubs from its abdomen, which rise up and layer onto Vespiquen. Glaceon forms large energy Ice Fangs around its body as it bites into Vespiquen. Vespiquen is pushed back, the grubs glowing blue and merging with Vespiquen, raising her defense. Conway: So he taught it Defend Order. Good for fast opponents like that Glaceon. Ian: Now use Power Gem! Candice: Mirror Coat! Vespiquen’s red gem glows as she fires a powerful red energy beam from it, as Glaceon glows with white reflective energy. The impact causes Glaceon to skid back on the ice field, but it shoots the reflected Power Gem back, hitting Vespiquen and causing her to drop onto the ice field, lying on her side. Candice: Now freeze it to the ground! Blizzard! Glaceon uses Blizzard, freezing the ground around Vespiquen, the part of her body touching the ground now frozen to it. Zoey: Ha! Ian doesn’t stand a chance against an expert Ice type trainer like Miss Senior. Dawn: I think he’s come out of tougher binds than this. He could pull through. Candice: Now Ice Fang again! Ian: Attack Order! Glaceon charges forward as a swarm of grubs comes out of Vespiquen’s abdomen, slamming into Glaceon like a wall. Glaceon is knocked back as the grubs continue to plow into it. Candice: (Scowls) And we can’t repel it with Mirror Coat. Use Blizzard! Ian: Power Gem! Glaceon releases a Blizzard, freezing the grubs over and stopping the Attack Order. Vespiquen raises her head, firing Power Gem at Glaceon, knocking it back. Vespiquen fires Power Gem at the ice, shattering it and freeing her from being frozen to the ground. Crystal: Yes! They’re no longer stuck to the ground! Zoey: That’s an interesting way to use that move. Ian: Attack Order! Candice: Blizzard! Vespiquen fires Attack Order, as Glaceon uses Blizzard. However, only a small puff of cold air comes out of Glaceon’s mouth, it being as startled and surprised as Candice. Candice: No! Glaceon is hit head on by Attack Order, which sends it flying across the field. Glaceon lies down defeated. Referee: Glaceon is unable to battle! The winner is Vespiquen! Zoey: Seriously?! Dawn: What happened with that Blizzard? Conway: That was Vespiquen’s Pressure ability. Vespiquen’s presence creates a terror effect on the opponent, forcing them to use more energy to produce the same level of power. This wears them out quicker, so they will become unable to use a move after rapid succession. Glaceon used Blizzard three times, but with the energy of six in that same time frame. Any Pokémon would be exhausted by that kind of output. Candice returns Glaceon, as she looks fired up. Candice: Now that was a kiah battle! Froslass is next! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Froslass. Froslass: Fros. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon, and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow. Conway: Snorunt can evolve into another Pokémon? Candice: Yep! I used a Dawn Stone on it! Now Froslass! Will-o-Wisp! Crystal: An Ice type using Fire?! Froslass swings her arms out, forming blue fire balls. She swings them forward, firing them at Vespiquen. Ian: Defend Order! Vespiquen uses Defend Order, the Will-o-Wisp burning straight through it. Vespiquen takes the flames, suffering from a burn. Candice: And Shadow Ball! Froslass forms a large Shadow Ball, firing it at Vespiquen. Vespiquen is hit by Shadow Ball, being knocked back. She suffers from her burn, and drops defeated. Referee: Vespiquen is unable to battle! The winner is Froslass! Ian: (Returns Vespiquen.) Nice job. I assume that your Froslass is part Ghost with those moves. Candice: Yep! Good eye! Ian: We’ll need more than a good eye. Riolu, I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Candice: Let’s start this round with Hail! Froslass swings her arms, a brief blizzard forming over the field. Riolu braces against the wind with her arms, as a hailstorm falls onto the field. Ian: Foresight! Riolu’s eyes glow blue, releasing a blue forcefield across the battlefield. Froslass is hit by it, glowing blue for a moment before the energy fades. Ian: Go, Force Palm! Candice: Dodge! Riolu slides across the ice field, palm glowing with blue aura. She thrusts Force Palm forward, with Froslass dodging it easily. Candice: Our Snow Cloak ability raises our evasiveness! Ian: (Smirks) And Foresight cancels that out! Riolu catches up to Froslass, striking Froslass with Force Palm, the explosive force pushing her back. Froslass shakes her body, recollecting herself. Candice: Not bad! But can you avoid a Will-o-Wisp storm?! Ian: Force Palm! On the ground! Froslass forms Will-o-Wisp, launching the fireballs at Riolu. Riolu blasts the ice field with Force Palm, propelling herself over the Will-o-Wisp. Ian: Focus Blast! Candice: Shadow Ball! Riolu forms a yellow energy sphere, throwing it to counter Shadow Ball. The collision creates an explosion, the smoke obscuring the field. Riolu lands on the ice, being buffed by Hail. Candice: And Draining Kiss! Froslass appears in front of Riolu lips glowing pink as she kisses Riolu on the cheek. Riolu is stunned as she glows red and yellow, that color energy leaving Riolu and being absorbed into Froslass. Ian: What was that?! Candice: A Fairy Move! Draining Kiss! It drains your health! Dawn: A Fairy move! Conway: This isn’t good. She has a perfect counter to Fighting types. Zoey: Leave it to Miss Senior to have an ace like that! Ian: Not good. She can continuously heal with that. (Eyes widen) But we can use that. Focus Blast! Candice: Shadow Ball, then Will-o-Wisp! Riolu fires Focus Blast, the release of energy causing her to skid back on the ice. Froslass blocks it with Shadow Ball, creating an explosion. Froslass fires Will-o-Wisp through the smoke, as Riolu skates around the attack and towards Froslass. Ian: Force Palm! Riolu is buffed by Hail, as she goes for Force Palm. Froslass manages to move back to dodge. Candice: Snow Cloak still works every now and then! Use Draining Kiss! Ian: (Grins) Circle Throw! Froslass leans in for Draining Kiss as Riolu grabs Froslass by the head, grinning as she does. Riolu turns onto her back and throws Froslass overhead, her crashing into the ice. Ian: And Focus Blast! Riolu spins around, throwing Focus Blast as Froslass starts to get up. She tries to dodge, but is hit head on by Focus Blast, caught in the explosion of the energy. Froslass lies defeated as the smoke clears. Referee: Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu! Riolu pants heavily and kneels as the Hail fades away. Zoey: I didn’t expect him to come back like that! Conway: Ian takes in everything that a battle offers and uses it to his advantage. He’s had no trouble on this ice field, though he’s had experience with it before. Candice: (Returning Froslass) Now that battle got my kiah up! Hope you’re ready, for Abomasnow! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. The tufts of hair on its chest are long, revealing it is Female. Abomasnow: Aboma! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snover. It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "The Ice Monster.” Abomasnow waves her arms, releasing a gust of wind with a brief blizzard. A hailstorm forms again, pelting Riolu. Dawn: What just happened?! Candice didn’t order an attack! Zoey: That’s Abomasnow’s Snow Warning ability. It creates a hailstorm as soon as it comes onto the field. Ian: With this, we may not go much longer. Focus Blast! Candice: Spike it back with Wood Hammer! Riolu fires Focus Blast, as Abomasnow’s arm is covered in an energy wood log. She swings Wood Hammer, striking Focus Blast and sending it flying back at Riolu. It hits Riolu and explodes, defeating her. Referee: Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Abomasnow! Ian: (Returning Riolu) Nicely done. Take a good long rest. Crystal: Aw! She fell so easily! Conway: That last battle was no easy feat. And now, they are both left with one Pokémon at full strength. Ian: Chimchar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Crystal: Chimchar! Conway: This will be interesting to see. Ian doesn’t use Chimchar in as many big battles. And in its last gym battle, it was easily overwhelmed by Fantina’s Spiritomb. Dawn: But Chimchar will also have the type advantage! Zoey: That doesn’t mean anything. It’s like Ian said in his “lesson” yesterday. You have to figure out ways to counter your weakness. Ian: Flame Wheel! Candice: Ice Punch! Chimchar charges forward, being wrapped in flames like a wheel. Abomasnow’s fist is encased in ice energy, blocking with Ice Punch. Abomasnow’s strength shoots Chimchar into the air. Ian: Flamethrower! Candice: Avalanche! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, hitting Abomasnow hard. Abomasnow glows light blue as storm clouds form over Chimchar. It begins to rain large boulders of ice at Chimchar, it focused. Ian: We’re familiar with this technique. Use Acrobatics to climb up! Chimchar glows light blue, as it hops from ice boulder to ice boulder, heading straight up the Avalanche. Crystal: Ha! He already experienced that with Sheila! There’s no way the same combo would work twice! Candice: Then she learned that technique from me! Now Abomasnow, use Fling! Abomasnow grabs an ice boulder from the pile up, it flashing white while in her hand. Abomasnow Flings the boulder up, nailing Chimchar as it makes it to the top of the Avalanche. Chimchar falls backwards, and is caught in the Avalanche, being buried under the boulders. Crystal: Fling?! Conway: She turned those ice boulders into a Dark type attack. Ian: Get up with Flame Wheel! Candice: Wood Hammer! Chimchar blazes through the boulders with Flame Wheel, as Abomasnow appears overhead with Wood Hammer. Chimchar shoots a bit to the side, Wood Hammer missing while the force of its collision with the ground speeds Flame Wheel up. Ian: Brick Break! Chimchar appears by Abomasnow’s head, opening up and karate chopping her on the top of the head. Abomasnow is disoriented and stumbles back, with Chimchar striking her hard with Flamethrower. Candice: Avalanche! An Avalanche cloud forms again, boulders falling towards Chimchar. Ian: Acrobatics to dodge! Candice: Fling! Chimchar climbs through the boulders with Acrobatics, heading towards Abomasnow. Abomasnow grabs a boulder and Flings it, this time Chimchar climbing over it. Chimchar spins and falls, kicking Abomasnow with Acrobatics. Ian: Finish it with Flamethrower! Candice: Ice Punch! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower from point blank, while Abomasnow raises Ice Punch to block it. Flamethrower pierces through, blasting Abomasnow back. Abomasnow hits the ground defeated. Referee: Abomansnow is unable to battle! The winner is Chimchar and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Chimchar: (Excited) Chimchar! Zoey: (Stunned) He, he won. Crystal: Yes! Way to go Ian! Candice: Whew! That was so kiah! Candice returns Abomasnow, meeting Ian on the other side of the field. Candice: I’m proud to present to you the Icicle Badge! Candice hands Ian the Icicle Badge, as Ian places it into his badge case. Ian: Thank you Candice. That was a fun match. Ian heads towards the door, Piplup hopping out of Crystal’s arms to join him. The others stand as they head out after him. Candice joins with them as they head to the Pokémon Center. Candice: (To Zoey) You brought me a fun one, that’s for sure! Zoey: Yeah. Though I wasn’t expecting you to lose. Candice: It happens to the best of us! Crystal: (To herself) Fun. It certainly did seem, like fun. Main Events * Ian battles Candice and wins, earning the Icicle Badge. * It's revealed that Sheila battled Candice before. Characters * Ian * Candice * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Jeremiah * Students * Referee Pokémon * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Glaceon (Candice's) * Froslass (Candice's) * Abomasnow (Candice's) Trivia * The three Pokémon that Candice used are all used as her strongest in at least one battle in the Gen IV games. * This episode teaches Conway some evolution techniques, confirming the Ice Rock evolves Eevee and that Snorunt has a branch evolution. * This episode continues the Fairy Research arc, as this is the first appearance of the move Draining Kiss. * This marks Chimchar's first gym battle win with Ian. * Sheila learned her Avalanche technique after seeing Candice use it in battle. This allowed Ian to be prepared for it when he encountered it again. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research